justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just An Illusion
|artist = (Equinox Stars) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1982 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / (Bar) |gc = / |lc = |pictos = 148 |kcal = |dura = 3:28 |nowc = JustAnIllusion |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Fabso Ouatéveur (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ }}"Just An Illusion" by (covered by Equinox Stars ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a pair of men. They have green glowing outlines. P1 P1 is a man with long, black hair in thin braids. He wears a pair of gold sunglasses, a silver shiny suit with a golden belt, and a pair of shiny golden shoes. P2 P2 is a man with black, shoulder-length hair in braids that are in a ponytail. He wears a pair of golden sunglasses, a gold shiny suit with a black belt, and black shoes with yellow laces. Justanillusion coach 1.png|P1 Justanillusion coach 2.png|P2 Background The background features a spinning diamond in the center with spotlights surrounding it. The main colors used for the scenery are blue with traces of purple and red with traces of orange. Vague reflections of an unknown dancer can be seen in the diamond and on circular reflections. By the end of the chorus, bright stars flow around the scene. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: *P1: Brush your right shoulder with your left arm. *P2: Quickly lower your arms from your head in front of you. Gold Move 2: Shake your shoulders. Justanillusion gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Justanillusion gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Just an ilusion gm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Justanillusion gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Just an ilusion gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Must Dance 2020 *Duets *The Epic 80s Trivia *This is the fourth song covered by Equinox Stars in the series. *P1 appears in the background of Skibidi. *In the Autodance, the original version by Imagination was played instead of the cover. This also happened with What Is Love and Rhythm of the Night. **The same thing happens in the Video Gallery, along with Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life, Everybody (Backstreet’s Back), and Le Bal Masqué. *Playing three times unlocks the s Co-op Mode jewels sticker. Gallery Game Files Justanillusion cover generic.png|''Just An Illusion'' Justanillusion cover albumcoach.png| album coach Illusion cover albumbkg.png| album background justanillusion_banner_bkg.png| menu banner justanillusion_map_bkg.png| map background JustAnIllusion 1334.png|P1 s avatar JustAnIllusion 1335.png|P2 s avatar Illusion p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Justanillusion jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Justanillusion jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Justanillusion jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Camera) Justanillusion jd2020 menu wii.png|''Just An Illusion'' on the menu (Wii) Justanillusion jd2020 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (Wii) Justanillusion jd2020 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Promotional Content Justanillusion promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Justanillusion promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Others Justanillusion thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Justanillusion thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Justanillusion coach 3.png|Placeholder coach for P3 Videos Official Music Video and Audio Imagination - Just An Illusion (Official Video) Just An Illusion (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just An Illusion - Gameplay Teaser (US) Just An Illusion - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just An Illusion Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Songs by Equinox Stars Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:1980s Category:R&B Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Fabso Ouatéveur Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette